A NIGHT AT THE 0 POSOTIVE
by Xantose
Summary: Blade kills vampires in a vampire nightclub and battles with Drake (the owner of the club)


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blade but I do own all other characters and this fic so don't take it or any of the characters, thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blade, wearing black pants, a black t-shirt with a bullet proof vest over it and a trench coat, enters THE 0 POSOTIVE. A fairly small nightclub of vampires that has a balcony with a window in front of the DJ,  
is owned by Drake, a vampire that has fairly long black hair,   
ice blue eyes, white skin and a musculer biuld, mostly stays in  
New York City and owns a lot of vampire nightclubs to try to lure in humans for feeding on.  
  
The DJ, a dark skinned, skinny but strong vampire, with short black hair whereing a red tanke top with black trimming and  
black baggy pants, talks on the microphone announcing Blades entrance.  
  
DJ: Look whose here everyone! It's Blade, the party crasher!  
  
As the vampires pull out guns and knives and approach Blade he empties two clips of silver bullets from his two sub-machine guns.  
  
One vampire shoots at Blade but he dodges it and stabs him in the eye with a silver stake, making blood squirt five feet in front of him.  
  
Two drunk vampires start drinking the blood as blade unsheathes his sword, he side thrust kicks a vampire, then cuts the two drunken vampires down.  
  
Blade dodges a couple more bullets, then makes his way toward the DJ.  
  
Blade is now in the center of the dance floor swinging his sword, killing vampire after vampire, then he simotaniousely spins around and side slashes an other vampire, then turns and runs toward the DJ.  
  
Blade jumps to the balcony, kicks the window in front of the DJ then goes through the window frame of broken glass.  
  
Blade jumps over the DJ and turns around.  
  
BLADE: Where is Drake!?  
  
Blade pushes the DJ up agast a wall.  
  
DJ: Kiss my ass Blade!  
  
BLADE: Tell me now!  
  
Suddenly Blade hears Drakes voice coming from the dance floor. He looks down seeing Drake, standing in the center of the dance floor, wearing tite black slacks, black shoes and a tite black long sleeve t- shirt, with  
all the vampires still among the living standing in a large circle around the dance floor, clearly with only the intent of watching Blade and Drake fight rather than fighting Blade themselves.  
  
DRAKE: Blade! Come down and fight!  
  
Blade jumps to the floor and lands in a cat stance with his fist's up ready for Drake to attack.  
  
Drake starts with a jump kick but Blade moves out of the way and unsheathes his sword.  
  
DJ: Drake! Catch!  
  
The DJ tosses a katana sword down to Drake.  
  
A milla-second after Drake catches the weapon, the swords clash and the battle heats up.  
  
Blade slashes down, then to the side but Drake deflects both blows.  
  
Drake lunges but Blade knocks the sword out of his hands, then applies a spinning heel kick but Drake ducks and applies a sweep to Blades legs, sending him to the floor, his sword flying out of his hands.  
  
Drake then jumps ten feet in the air, flips foreward and right before he lands on Blades chest he rolls out of the way, jumps to his feet and side-thrust-kicks Drake just a second after he lands, sending him flying across the room and knocking over three vampires at once.  
  
A female vampire that has long black hair, emerald green eyes, pail-white skin and a perfect figure, wearing a shiny black leather mini skirt and a shiny black leather belly shirt, named Jem, hands Drake Blades sword but Drake dosen't take it.  
  
Suddenly Jem's hand is split into peaces, blood spurting everywhere.  
The incident leavs Jem in shock.  
  
DRAKE: Trying to be crafty ha Blade? Ha-ha!  
  
Blade throws a silver stake at Drake but he catches it and throws it back.  
  
Blade winces in pain as the stake enteres his upper left arm.  
  
Drake rushes at Blade but is stopped by a forward-thrust-kick.  
  
As Drake keels over Blade stabs him in the back with a silver stake, blood running down his back.  
  
Blade pushes the fallen vampire back and sees that the steak has pierced Drakes heart.   
  
Suddenly, Drake turns to dust.  
  
The other vampires stand in shock at seeing Drake killed so easly.  
  
Seeing an oppertunity Blade removes the stake from his arm and throws it at Jem, stabbing her in the head and makeing blood run down her face, then, like Drake, and all of the other vampires she turns to dust.  
  
Then Blade runs, performs a somersault twist over a groop of vampires and lands in a horse-back stance right over his sword.   
  
As the vampires rush at him Blade grasps his sword, thrust's his blade forward and spins to the left, cutting down all the vampires around him.   
  
Blade is surrounded by vampires again so he somersaultes backward over them, sheathes his sword, draws his two 9mm pisoles and empties both clips, killing a vampier with each silver bullet.  
  
Blade unsheathes his sword again and makes his way toward the door cutting down vampire after vampier, then when at the door he tosses a few silver grenades in different directions, killing off the remaining vampires.  
  
BLADE (exiting the club and talking aloud to himself): An other night at THE 0 POSOTIVE. (Chuckles)  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
